Rio 2: Nigel's Revenge
by phil platter
Summary: Blu's had enough of humiliation and smothering.
1. Chapter 1

Jewel~

Everyone has their limits in life, some might say one day they've had enough, others will go full circle crazy. Blu did both.

You see it happened when we came to a part in the forest when we found more of our kind, there I was happily reunited with my father and some old faces, my dad did not like Blu at all, or the fact that I was spending my life with him.

I thought maybe a few days of getting to know each other the smoke might clear up, instead it caused a whole forest fire. Nobody was fond of Blu at all, him being a domestic bird, living with humans, not to mention everyone thought he was too young for someone like me.

My dad just kept egging him and egging him, when he found out about me risking my life for him it just tore his world. What looked like he was about to kill him if I wasn't there.

"Dad please" I begged him.

It was a spectacle with all the other macaws looking at us.

"Why?" he asked me "Why would my only daughter risk her life, for some punk-"

"He's not a punk,"

"Oh yeah, where's your parents?" he looked at Blu, who just sat there cowering behind me.

"Uh, I don't have any parents, I'm an orphan," he smiled a scared type of smile.

"You see. How old are you?"

"Dad stop it!" I demanded.

"W-well if you think about it-" Blu stuttered.

Dad charged past me and stuck his face on Blu's beak and yelled "How old are you?"

"Eight, or 17 to be precise" he admitted in a quick-scared way.

Suddenly everyone including our kids said eight, looking confused.

My dad started laughing and then every bird, even our kids burst out laughing. Every bird came up with their own joke. One of them even said "He'll live long enough to burry them,"

"Stop it! SHUT UP! I shouted, the sooner you know it everything was silent.

"Blu has no family of his own!" I stated my case firmly "I was hoping my family would make him feel welcome, make him feel that he belongs, that the poor kid does have a place in this world, but no, I have to come home to this."

"C'mon Blu," I said, but when I turned around the kid was gone "Blu?"

…

Blu flew as fast as he could to escape from all the humiliation, he got tangled in some vines, but he easily got out with his abilities.

"So my life's just one big joke?" he chided himself "Well I've got news for all of you, the show's over,"

And he kept flying off for hours.

…

"Mom, we're sorry," Jasmine apologized.

"I don't wanna hear it," I said "Let's just go find your father,"

Dad tried to stop me by holding me firmly.

"You're not going anywhere," he told me.

"Let go of me," I got loose.

"I'm not letting my daughter go, not after what happened last time,"

"We'll you know what dad," I told him "If this is the way you've been acting the whole time then I don't regret not seeing you after all these years,"

I guess it must've hurt him to hear that, but seriously. So my kids and I went to looking for Blu.


	2. Chapter 2

Blu wandered around the whole forest in hopes of finding a place where he could be alone. Until he stumbled in a field of fluffy white flowers and tall trees, the sweet sound of silence made him feel a little better. He sat down to sniff the flowers, next he wanted to pick one but he ended up something else fluffy. It was a little kid bunny with big blue eyes.

"Oh, hello," he said nicely.

Then out of nowhere more and more of them started popping out of the white field. Next thing you know he was cuddling with them.

"There ya are," said a voice with a different accent.

It was another bunny, but an older much larger one this time.

"These yours?" Blu asked nicely.

"Yes, bless yer kind self for puttin' up with'em" she thanked him.

"Aw it's alright," he said, still holding a few in his wings "They remind me of my kids,"

That got her attention.

"Oh, you have children,"

"Yeah I know, I'm too young, which is why it's hilarious, do your worst," he said sarcastically.

"Son I wouldn't be a lady if I went demeanin' every stranger I saw,"

"Well, thanks for giving me a break, I really needed it," Blu thanked her.

"What's wrong lass, your girl not cuttin' ya any slack?" she asked politely.

"Well she's a woman," now she was interested "and I guess not, I mean here I am stating my case to someone I've just met. You must think I'm pathetic like everyone else,"

"Hey, you're not the one's been cheated out of his home in Scotland Yard by humans then shipped to a run of the mill looney festival of colors,"

"Actually I am, except for the Scotland part. I guess we have a lot in common, miss…"

"Maggie," she held out her paw to shake with Blu's foot "and I guess we do, mister…"

While they were shaking, Blu wanted to say his name but couldn't without being reminded about all those memories, so he decided to come up with a new name.

"Lewis…Jerry Lewis," he smiled.

"While you're on the lamb," she offered "ya sleepin' anywhere in particular, Mr. Lewis, or can Mrs. Lewis wait,"

"Well I was planning on going home to my human Linda…but then again that's where my wife would come looking for me,"

"Then would ya like to come with us until you can get back on yer feet,"

"Really?"

"Sure, come on,"

Blu helped to gather her kids and followed her to a large broken wooden crate where they lived.


	3. Chapter 3

The crate was much more cozy than it looked, it had a window with bars on its side, the whole family and Blu sat together eating carrots and berries. To his surprise he actually liked the crunchy things.

While he felt at home Blu was pouring out his life's story all the way into the night, letting her kids nestle in his wings and beneath his feathers.

"…and I've only been stuck to her for twenty four hours and already she wants me to live with her,"

Maggie was very kind, almost motherly to him. To Blu, even though he'd just met her, he felt like he could trust her and tell her anything.

"So what's this Jewel like?" she asked.

"Well at first she was a very sassy type, strong, independent, free spirited, puts her feelings behind her to fly faster,"

"Not the type of girl that fits ya aye,"

"To be honest I never really gave her any thought, I just wanted to go home with my sanity, but then out of nowhere she falls for me,"

"And how'd that make ya feel?"

"I don't know, I mean first my best friend drags me to her, then these other guys drag me to her, and now she wants to do the same thing. To be honest I was pretty annoyed, I mean I did start to like her but I do have a voice,"

"Did ya use it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't use it right. Next thing you know we're all in serious trouble and she almost dies because of me. I felt guilty and when we came out of it I decided that I should just speak when spoken to, which I guess is what life intended,"

"What happened then?"

"Well Jewel was happy she could fly again, we lived together and had three kids, as long as she was satisfied I could live with it,"

"So how's the wild thing now?"

"Honestly she's changed, I realize she does have a sensitive side, her old self is where her new self used to be,"

"That's because ya've grown on'er, I may not know this Jewel but I can tell she really loves ya,"

"I know, I guess it's never really been such a big deal to me,"

"But I think the real question here is, do you love _her_?"

"Beats me, that one never came to mycrossed my mind, you know you're the first one who's ever asked me what I think?"

"I shouldn't be," she explained "_you_ should be the one askin yerself, in this life ya've got nothin' to prove ta anyone but yerself,"

Those words lit something in Blu's head.

"Yeah, yeah you're right," he realized "I shouldn't be living my life the way everyone else wants me to, I should be living it the way I want,"

He accidentally hit his head when he got up.

"What about yer family?" she wondered.

"Believe me, Jewel doesn't need me, she's got her freedom and that's plenty for her, just like me," he stated proudly.

"There's a whole world out there," he looked out the window "and I can do whatever I want with it,"

"Glad to here it Mr. Lewis," she was proud of him.

"Actually my name is Bl-, n-no it's not anymore, that's the name someone else gave me. From now on," he stood out in the exit "I'm flying to tell the whole world my name is Jerry Lewis, I've still got my youth, it's not too late. Only…"

"Only what?" asked Maggie.

"I can't fly – again - that's something someone else gave me,"

"Well you can stay here as long as ya like Jerry," Maggie offered him nicely "If you'd like,"

"Thanks," he shook her paw then hugged her "so much,"

"Yeah," the bunnies cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

For a week Blu lived a happy life with Maggie and her kids. The helped him to learn how to fly again, _learn_ anyway. He wandered with them to look for food, and play whenever they could. He let the past fly behind him, never once giving me, our kids, or even Linda come into his mind. He loved them like a family, and they loved him like a son.

While he was feeling warm in the comfort of his new family, his real family was busting their feathers looking for him, even Linda was starting to worry. We got the guys to help us, even my dad offered to help, for me.

One day out in the market, they caught a glimpse of Blu and the bunnies digging through old crates to look for good vegetables, Blu picked the right ones and put them in a bag he made.

"I think that's enough to last us," he said.

"Daddy!" our kids cried out.

Before he could react they pounced on him and hugged him.

"Blu we finally found you," said Rafael

"Whoah wait a minute," Blu protested nicely, prying our kids off his body "I don't know who you're looking for but my name's Jerry, not Blu,"

"What?" they all said.

"Dad don't you recognize us?" asked Bobby.

"We're your kids," said Savanah.

"You're really cute," said Blu "but I'm sorry, I've never met you before,"

"This coo-coo's gone coo-coo," stated Pedro.

"Dad, please come home, mommy misses you so much," Jasmine pleaded "We're really sorry about what happened,"

"You're really sweet," said Blu nicely "and I hope you do find your dad soon enough,"

He patted her head and walked off with Maggie, though Maggie didn't like the sad site that just happened.

Though it went against her best wishes to get into a family's business, Maggie went up to my kids to tell them where they could tell me to find Blu.

…

When I heard the news I was thrilled.

"What're we waiting?" I headed for the window of Linda's house "Is he alright,"

"Yes," Rafael answered in an unsure way "and no,"

"What do mean?" I wondered.

"His mind snapped," Bobby stated, and his sister smacked his head "well its' true,"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," said Rafael "He said his name was Jerry, he didn't seem to recognize the kids when he saw them, and he's hanging out with a family of bunnies,"

"I don't care," I stated "I just want to see him again,"

The kids didn't want to go with me, they seemed sad, but all I could think of was getting Blu back home safe and sound.

…

They told me where I could find him, I flew as fast as I could where I found the wooden crate. In there I saw Blu happily eating vegetables with Maggie and the kids.

I walked in and Maggie saw me and gave me a sign that Blu was there.

"Blu," I said in a happy relief.

He heard me but didn't look back or react, I didn't care and impulsively but passionately planted my beak onto his, I held him tight.

"Oooooo," the bunnies teased us.

The whole time Blu tried to pull me off him, eventually he succeeded.

"Whoah, lady," he said nervously "I don't mean to judge you, but believe me I'm not that type of bird you're looking for,"

"Blu stop acting crazy and come home," I grabbed him by the wing and headed for the exit.

"And my name isn't Blu," he let go "It's Jerry, your kids made a mistake,"

"_Our _kids," I desperately explained "What's gotten in to you," I felt a tear.

"What'd you do to him?" I looked at Maggie with a stern facial expression.

"I didn't do anything, the boy now makes his own choices," she explained kindly.

"Why, you-"

"Hold it," Blu protested as he got in front of me "Miss Maggie is a kind heart, look around you,"

"Blu, please," I begged him "come home,"

"My name isn't Blu it's-"

"Don't do this to us," I begged "Linda misses you so much, I need you, our kids need you,"

But that didn't work either.

"Believe me miss," he gently explained as he shifted me out "I don't know who this Linda is, I've just met you, and I'm way too young for any funny business,"

"Blu please-"

"And my name isn't Blu its Jerry Lew-,"

"Your name isn't Jerry, now let go of me," I held him firmly and did everything I could to bring him back "Your name is Tyler Blu Gunderson, you were raised in Minnesota by a human named Linda, your best friend in the whole world," as I kept on I was starting to break down "for seven years until you came to Brazil and you met me, Jewel your wife, we didn't start off right but I fell in love with you, I taught you to fly, I kept you safe, we've shared a wonderful life together and we have three beautiful kids, and nothing else matters, please, nothing else matters,"

I cried and I cried so much in his chest, he hugged me to make me feel better. Suddenly it was quite in there, even Maggie and the bunnies felt sad.

"I'm sure whoever this Blu is," he said in a consoling way "He misses you just as much as you miss him, but you're not helping yourself by pretending I or any other bird is your husband,"

"Blu I love you," I sobbed and kissed him.

"Goodnight," he moved me out gently but not before he could wipe the tears from my eyes "and don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him,"

I just stood there looking at them eating together, Blu kissed Maggie on her cheek the way a child would to his mother. And then I hopelessly flew away.

…

I went home to Linda's house with the kids. Linda had been looking all over to find him too, and then she sat at the table sobbing.

"Go to bed," I softly told the kids.

"But where's daddy?" asked a tired Savannah.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," I said.

The kids hopelessly went into their room.

I flew to the table to stand next to Linda, then through no fault of my own I hugged my head on her heart. She held me close. I guess I've never realized how much Blu meant to her the way he does to me.


	5. Chapter 5

So what happened from there? Well I decided to do like Blu ( or Jerry as he prefers it), make a fresh start and put the past behind me. But then the kids ran away.

But as it turns out they were kidnapped by that evil cockatoo and his weird friends. I went to my dad and the others for help, but that monster was tricky and he planned to crush us me to death if I didn't tell me where he could find Blu. But I wouldn't tell him, neither would the kids, despite everything that's happened I wouldn't give him up to someone like him.

"Fine, looks like the whole bait trick isn't going to work," he chided "We'll just have to hunt the little bugger down like the sad dumb animal he is," then he laughed.

"Any last requests?" that frog said.

"Just let me be with my kids and my father," I said firmly.

"Alright but keep the cheesy stuff to yourself," he said.

As much as I fought to try and free us they crammed us all into one cage.

Naturally the kids were scared, but I held them in my wings and kept a calm face to ease their worries.

"Honey I'm sorry," my dad apologized "you do what you can to keep your family safe, but then you lose site about being a good parent, and now this,"

"I forgive you," I worked up a smile, I wanted to pass with no regrets, above all that includes sticking my neck out for Jerry.

Above us that bird and lizard laughed hysterically, I hoped they got whatever was coming to them soon.

When out of nowhere the walls stopped where they were. We were all confused until we looked up at the pile of feathers standing on a lever.

"Blu," I said in a happy relief.

"Daddy!" said the kids.

"Son," said Dad.

Maggie and the bunnies were there too, together they attacked the three goons, while

Blu went to freeing us.

He opened the cage but before we could react he was attacked by that monster.

"Oh I've been waiting for this for a long time," he sneered.

Before anything could happen he was knocked off by water from a hose, controlled by Maggie.

Together our kids and the bunnies dropped chains on him and used the factory machines to stuff him in a box.

Blu and I sealed it tight and sent it down the row with the rest of them.

"I'm comin'," the frog chased after him, the other guy just stood there.

"Daddy," our kids hugged him tightly.

"Come here," my dad hugged him as hard as he could "Any kid man enough to give my family a second chance at living is alright by me, son,"

"Sir," Blu gasped for air.

"From now on you'll address me as dad," he hugged him tighter.

"Dad you're hurting me,"

"Now," he smacked his aching back "I think there's someone else wants to thank you,"

He turned Blu to face me.

We stood there looking at each other for a while.

"Jewel-" he started.

My heart raced and I kissed him, again I held him as tight as I could, only now he was kissing me back. A few tears came down my eyes during.

Although I was taking my time and Blu wanted to clear the air with us, so again he tried to pull me off.

"I never thought you'd come," I breathed heavily on his chest "Jerry,"

"It's Blu," he admitted.

"I know,"

"Don't you want to know why I came back?" he asked me.

"No," I happily admitted "All that matters is that did," I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my wings around his body.

"What made you come back Dad," asked Jasmine.

"Well," Blu admitted "I still believe in what I learned with Maggie that I should think for myself, and then I finally got to thinking about my feelings for your mom,"

"And?" dad and the kids asked.

*ahem* I coughed as a silencing gesture to them.

"And?" I asked him.

"I realized, that I love you,"

Everyone around us began to cheer, and we kissed each other again.

…

I took Blu to see Linda, I was happy to see them together again. Together we lived a happy life with my dad and my relatives, Blu was always grateful to Maggie which is why he always went to visit her and her kids with us. Now we have three new chicks, and we're starting a brand new life, together.


	6. Chapter 6

Song outro 1

Blu and Jewel fly around with their family, loving life and each other while singing a duet to this song:

(**Something Stupid**)

By: Frank and Nancy Sinatra

(A crooning jazz song with a latin tune and vibe, although god forbid the industry should look it up or play real music in today's world)

Blu & Jewel, while Blu plays a little guitar, Anne Hathaway mostly sings because we all refuse to admit the obvious fact that white girls (this concept applies to all races of female that behave that way, It's just that I don't know how else to name it) in the modern industry look for any chance to sing even though they all sound the fucking same:

_I know I stand in line until you think I you have the time to spend an evening with me_

_And if we go someplace to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me_

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink_

_Or two,_

_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like_

_I love you,_

_I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lies you heard the night_

_Before,_

_And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true and never seemed so right_

_Before,_

_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true_

_But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone_

_With you,_

_The time is right your perfume fills my head the stars get red and oh the night's_

_So blue,_

_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like_

_I love you_

Brief instrumental intermission, the other birds put on a show

_The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh the night's_

_So blue,_

_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you_

_I love you,_

_I love you,_

_I love you,_

**Fade.**

Song outro 2

While the macaw family is happy the two birds that demand attention shout out, 'It's party time,' or something generic, and they introduce an exotic bird – voiced by Mick Jagger – who plays a song by the Rolling Stones that's psychedelic and colorful and if you'd listen to it you'd agree that it would be perfect for Rio 2 and Angry Birds, except it's not generic pop crap and that it's actually vibrant, fun, and has cultural value.

Charlie Watts, a member of The 'Stones playing a peacock, starts off with the piano.

(**She's***** A Rainbow**)

*Although you can interpret '**She**' as the Amazon

By: The Rolling Stones

Every bird flies and dances in a psychedelic menagerie, twists and turns, tambourines, cymbalynes, and all that other fancy stuff.

_She comes in colors everywhere;_

_She combs her hair_

_She's like a rainbow_

_Coming colors in the air_

_Oh, everywhere _

_She comes in colors_

_Every bird goes: __Oo-la-la, Oo-la-la-la-la_

_She comes in colors everywhere;_

_She combs her hair_

_She's like a rainbow_

_Coming colors in the air_

_Oh, everywhere _

_She comes in colors_

_Every bird goes: __Oo-la-la, Oo-la-la-la-la_

_Have you seen her dressed In blue _

_See the sky in front of you_

_And her face is like a sail_

_Speck of white so fair and pale_

_Have you seen the lady fairer_

_She comes in colors everywhere;_

_She combs her hair_

_She's like a rainbow_

_Coming colors in the air_

_Oh, everywhere _

_She comes in colors_

_Every bird goes: __Oo-la-la, Oo-la-la-la-la_

_oo-la-la, oo-la-la-la-la_

The birds go into an instrumental face-off that brings up the speed and rythym and makes everything look much bigger and colorful.

_Every bird goes: __Oo-la-la, Oo-la-la-la-la_

_oo-la-la, oo-la-la-la-la_

_Oo-la-la, Oo-la-la-la-la_

_oo-la-la, oo-la-la-la-la_

_Oo-la-la, Oo-la-la-la-la_

_oo-la-la, oo-la-la-la-la_

_Have you seen her all in gold_

_Like a queen in days of old_

_She shoots colors all around,_

_Like a sunset going down_

_Have you seen the lady fairer_

_She comes in colors everywhere;_

_She combs her hair_

_She's like a rainbow_

_Coming colors in the air_

_Oh, everywhere _

_She comes in colors_

_She comes in colors everywhere;_

_She combs her hair_

_She's like a rainbow_

_Coming colors in the air_

_Oh, everywhere _

_She comes in colors_

_Every bird goes: __Oo-la-la, Oo-la-la-la-la_

_oo-la-la, oo-la-la-la-la __Oo-la-la, Oo-la-la-la-la_

_oo-la-la, oo-la-la-la-la_

**Fade.**

that's my idea, but then again, god forbid they play real music or do anything real anymore.


End file.
